


Hearts Are Flying--A Star Trek Fantasy

by VesperRegina



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bad Fic, Early Work, F/M, Humor, Intentional Disregard for Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-06-13
Updated: 1996-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born out of the desire to satisfy my curiosity about whom Mr. Spock was married to.  (If you watch Next Gen, you know what I'm talking about).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts Are Flying--A Star Trek Fantasy

As the day dawned (though some on the Enterprise would contest that the day _dawned_ in space) rumors were flying. It had started when someone had noted that the cool Mr. Spock, the ship's first officer, had been seen coming out of Lieutenant Uhura's quarters, as the early morning shift ended. Of course, all were careful to keep it from the ears of the Magnificent Seven (and their immediate acquaintances), as the bridge crew was called.

The current scuttlebutt went like this:

"Did you hear? Sharris walked past Uhura's quarters last night and saw Mr. Spock sneaking out. I'd lay odds they were having a little fun, if you catch my drift."

"That's totally ridiculous!"

"Sure, but you've never seen the way they look at each other. I swear, when you're around them, you'd think it was noonday in the Sahara."

"Really? Perhaps it's just you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Of course, the truth was far from that, though not totally in the distance. For some years, the lovely Nyota had indeed inflamed the eyes of the cold Mr. Spock. Yet being the perfect Vulcan he was, he never gave any indication.... Uhura was also irrevocably and completely attracted to him. She did give indication, a smidgen only, especially when they sang together.

The crewman walking by had seen the ending of a rehearsal, something new to please the ship. The poor man couldn't have known that they had decided to spend the night writing and rehearsing a new song.

In his mind, it was interesting predicament, a pretty problem to be solved. So he solved it the only way that seemed probable.

However, the absolute truth was...that night they had confessed their love and come to the mutual conclusion to pursue it at a later date--a few minutes after.

O! Unfortunate crewman who was transferred a few days later. He never knew that the ship would soon witness a wedding, one they heartily approved, even if they could not understand it.

What an honorable groom was Mr. Spock! What a lovely bride was Uhura! What speechlessness struck the Doctor!

O, if only rumors flew more often.

End.


End file.
